2nd Strike
by OMGimprocrastinating
Summary: A sequel to 1st Strike, also a parody of Toshimitsu Shimizu's anime. Can be read as a stand-alone. Yaoi


**2nd Strike**

The blue of the sky was as clear as any fine day in Japan. Up in the air five white jets flew, a logo of an eagle emblazoned proudly on the tail of each fighter planes.

"We'll be reaching the Iruma base in 4 minutes."

"Hey, I've heard that the Kanagawa TTS Airbats became a combat unit under General Anzai's supervision," one pilot commented through his communicator.

"General Anzai?" exclaimed another, "Those pilots must be really good to have the 'White-Haired Monster of the Air-Self Defence Force' to take up on Kanagawa TTS as a combat squadron. Who are these guys, anyway?"

"Why don't we drop in on them and find out?" a calm voice suggested.

"Roger that Lieutenant!"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

In the same air area a few miles away, the two main pilots of the Kanagawa TTS Airbats were going through a performance check flight under the supervision of Captain Akagi.

"Hey Rukawa!" Hanamichi voice came through the radio, "How's that T-4 holding up?"

"It's fine," the fox-eyed pilot answered, "Good job."

The redhead's laughter resounded through his speaker helmet, "Ahahahah!! 'Told ya the tensai could fix it!"

"Rukawa! Look out!" Sendoh voice suddenly pierced through the airwaves.

Rukawa looked back in shock when he saw an F-16 model flying towards him at high speed. Sendoh broke away from his side but Rukawa was not quick enough to evade the blast of heat from the white jet when it flew in front of him, messing up his plane's system, sending him spiraling down the sky.

"Yaro!" the brunette cursed, clutching at the stick to gain control as the F-16 chased after him at another attempt of an attack. Rukawa quickly did a flip, managing to miss the jet's assault by a mere foot.

_You asshole. You'll have to do better than that_, growled Rukawa inwardly as he glared at the white aircraft which decided to cease the dangerous game of acrobatic air assault. Between the time Rukawa was struggling with his plane and evading the white jet, he had a glimpse of the pilot's face. A face that he won't be forgetting soon enough.

**--------------**

A few minutes later the two grey T-4 jets of the Kanagawa TTS were on the ground, followed by the five F-16s lining up side by side in perfect form. By the runway the Airbats assembled and their conversation was fiery by complaints from two disgruntled pilots. Well, one pilot actually, for all Rukawa did was to frown, glare and frown some more.

"They did it on purpose!" Sendoh pointed out heatedly, "For one thing there was no reason for them to rev up the afterburn when you're waiting for clearance for landing!"

"Aa," Akagi nodded gravely.

"Besides," Rukawa suddenly spoke up, "the Thunderbirds weren't supposed to be arriving until tomorrow."

"That's right," Mitsui agreed, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Look!" Hikoichi whispered harshly, "Here they come!"

They looked behind them and sure enough five figures approached them, all looked imposing with their height and build except for one pilot who seemed like an ordinary person, that is if they didn't count the sharp calculating glint in those green eyes and the way the other pilots walked behind him in respect of his leadership.

Rukawa narrowed his eyes. _It's him!_

"Hello," the young-looking pilot greeted, standing in front of them, "I'm sorry about what happened just now."

Sendoh arched an eyebrow. Rukawa continued glaring at him.

"It was hard for us to understand the commands from the tower. We apologise." He bowed, before those green eyes peered up directly at Rukawa from behind the fall of soft brown hair.

"We are the members of the Thunderbirds Acrobatic Display Team from Shoyo and I'm First Lieutenant Fujima Kenji. Yoroshiku."

Rukawa stared at Fujima for a while trying to figure out the man who nearly crashed his plane before he also bowed back to the team. Sendoh and the rest followed suit.

"I see some pretty pieces here," commented Fujima motioning to the grey fighter jets.

"Not as impressive as yours, lieutenant," Sendoh said, looking at the white F-16s gleaming on the runway a few yards away, before shifting his blue eyes to meet Fujima's own green ones, "Not a fair fight I'll say."

"What?" demanded the pilot who was standing behind Fujima. The tallest one who has a grim line on his lips suddenly held out his hand to command silence.

"We are in a tight economical situation and because of you, our new T-4 fighters almost got destroyed," Rukawa said lowly.

"That right. Private Sakuragi worked hard on them and he for sure have something to say, isn't that right Sakuragi?" Sendoh said, turning to look for the redhead. To his surprise the mechanic was standing beside the white fighter planes staring with those brown eyes who have more adoration in them than spite of the machinery which nearly wrecked the T-4s which he worked hard for day and night to fix.

"WOW!" the redhead exclaimed, "What a cool Bubble canopy! It gives the pilot unparalleled visibility! And take a look at the shape of this engine tank!"

Sendoh and Rukawa scowled.

"Sargeant Rukawa! Sargeant Sendoh!"

The officers looked up and saw Commander Taoka approach them with a sour look on his face. Which is not all that extraordinary for the commander, but his voice held more note of rebuke that normal. "I told you two to welcome the Thunderbirds when they arrived! Not confront them with hostility!"

"What?!" sputtered Sendoh after he was done trying to get rid of the ringing in his ears which always comes after everytime the commander yelled at them.

Rukawa began to protest, "But they-"

"Quiet!" commanded Taoka, screaming at the fox-eyed pilot who winced painfully. Coughing discreetly in his fist, the commander turned towards Fujima and bowed, "Welcome to our base. I'm sorry for the behaviour of the team. They are still in training so you can understand. We are looking forward to performing with you on the airshow next week."

"That's alright." Fujima nodded as Commander Taoka led them away towards one of the base's buildings. "We're looking forward to the show as well."

"Still in training?" snorted Mitsui, before he took a surriptitious glance towards the two pilots who he knew has just been insulted by their commander. Rukawa seemed to have a tic under his left eye while Sendoh looked about ready to hit someone. Hanamichi was still gushing at the Thunderbird's white jets. "With this wing design, this plane can survive high-gravity as well as low height stability!"

"He just doesn't stop..." Mitsui sighed.

**--------------**

At the common room where the Airbats hold their meals, the Thunderbirds Acrobatic Display Team were eating dinner with their hosts followed by a round of saki. More than one round - six actually, if one was really counting. Rukawa and Sendoh were holding their liquor just fine. Hikoichi, however...

"More saki!" demanded the intoxicated pilot, banging the porcelein cup on the table.

"I think you've had enough," commented one of the Thunderbirds, edging away from the pilot who had a dangerous-looking bat perched on the top of his head. Even if the sargeant was shorter than most of them, Hikoichi seemed to not be afraid to jump at anyone who would dare to stop him from drinking his fill.

"He had enough half an hour ago," said the tallest Thunderbird, Sargeant Hanagata Toru, who was sitting across the green-eyed lieutenant.

"Sargeant Hikoichi! Control yourself!" yelled Taoka, turning blue in the face. Akagi seemed to be wanting to burst while Mitsui looked on in amusement.

"You!" spat the short pilot, scowling at the commander, "You have no pride of being the representative of the Airbats unit! You just keep sucking up to them! You'll pay for being such a loser!"

"Why you- AHHHHHH!" screamed Taoka when the bat on Hikoichi's head flew towards him and began to nibble and claw at face. The commander ran out yelling for help.

When the door closed, shutting out the frantic cries of commander Taoka, Lieutenant Fujima made an amused sound in his throat, "Trust a drunk to be the one to talk the truth. Looks like courage can only come with the help of alcohol."

"We don't need alcohol to kick your butt to Shoyo and back," said Sendoh, leaning against the table to look at Fujima in the eye.

"Sendoh..." Akagi started to warn, but was stopped by the soft laughter of Fujima Kenji.

"Brave words," the lieutenant said before he turned his attention towards the silent Rukawa, "I was expecting a lot from the aerial display team which General Anzai has taken under his wing."

"We're as good as anybody in the sky," Rukawa told him in a cold-edged monotone.

"Rukawa..." Akagi's defeated voice was heard but unheeded by the people in the room.

"Truly?" Fujima smiled, standing up, "We'll just see about that tomorrow, won't we?"

"Tomorrow." Rukawa nodded before he turned away in clear dismissal of the pilot.

Fujima gave a toss of his head to his commrades before he bowed to the captain and the Airbats in general, "Thank you very much. We'll take our leave now. Good night."

"Good night," Akagi and his team replied, standing up and bowing back. Only Rukawa remained seated and Hikoichi was too drunk to stand up, let alone give a bow.

"Tomorrow," Rukawa murmured, taking another shot of saki before he also stood up to take his own leave.

**----------------**

The only person not present during that dinner was the redheaded mechanic who was busy inspecting the white fighter jets of the Thunderbirds Acrobatic Display team with the skill of an experienced technical officer.

Running his hands over the belly of the jet where the missiles were loaded, Hanamichi made an accurate guess of its performance, "Hmmm... for air to ground assault I think 500kg of explosives would be installed in this plane..."

All through the night, while he continued with his inspection of the plane's features, his brain continued to plan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is the schedule from now until the day of the airshow. The Airbats and the Thunderbirds will be training together from now on," Akagi told the two teams which were gathered together in the briefing room, "Any questions?"

There were none, but he could distinctly feel the reluctance of cooperation by looking at his team. Hikoichi looked too hung-over to care.

"Good," Akagi said, tapping the pointer against his palm, "Therefore the first order of business would be to match the timing of both teams starting with the diamond formation. Dismissed."

Chairs shuffling out of the way and boots clomping on the floor were noisy in the room as the pilots walked out. However, before Rukawa could reach the door, he was stopped by Fujima who tapped him on the shoulder for attention, "Let's finish what we started yesterday, ne, Sargeant Rukawa."

Rukawa didn't answer but followed the man's lead out to the runway.

-----------------

Hanamichi stood at the tarmac, smiling in blissed pleasure at the sound of the F-16 planes gearing up for flight. "Hmmm.... these planes have a much different sound than our T-4s engines do..."

Rukawa took one look at the oblivious redhead who he knew have been busy gawking at the enemy's planes all night, before turning away in annoyance.

--------------

A few minutes later in the control tower, Akagi and Mitsui were taking command of the practice of both teams.

"Alright, let's do the diamond formation the way that its supposed to be done," said Akagi to the two pilots, when suddenly Sendoh's urgent voice was heard through the radio.

"Captain, Rukawa and Fujima are going at each other!"

"Nani?!" cried Akagi, "What are they doing?!"

"I think they're trying to prove who's the best pilot." Mitsui grinned, crossing his arms.

"Oh no...."

-----------------

"Ok, Rukawa. Show me what you got," Fujima's soft voice was heard from the communicator.

The fox-eyed Airbat shifted his stick and at once his jet took a sideway route to break off from the side of Fujima's aircraft. Fujima instantly took chase and the two began a competition of tailing with skill and dexterity.

Knowing that he did not have enough power compared to the more-advanced fighter of Lieutenant Fujima, Rukawa realised that he has to out manouver the brown-haired pilot in order to beat him. Pulling up his jet to fly himself over Fujima, he tried to reverse their position from being the one tailed but the green-eyed pilot was as quick for in a split second Fujima was behind him again.

"Good try," laughed the Thunderbird pilot, "If you were in an Eagle you would've succeeded but you're no match for the Phantom."

_Shit!_ Rukawa swore, trying to shake Fujima off. When he realised that his enemy was still sticking behind him like a leech, Rukawa's eyes alighted upon a particular switch on the console and an idea suddenly came to him.

-----------------

Fujima was about to proclaim a clear aim on Rukawa's plane when suddenly a burst of grey smoke came from the T-4 in front of him. His frontal view was instantly distorted until he managed to break out of the smoke column clouding his vision, but even then Rukawa's grey jet was nowhere to be seen.

_Where is he?! _Fujima thought in panic, looking around him trying to catch the sight of Rukawa. He nearly growled when he saw the grey jet now tailing behind him, matching with his move and speed as if they were tied together by an invisible rope.

_I've got you now,_ crowed Rukawa to himself.

"Damn it!" Fujima cursed, "I won't be beaten by you." But try as he might, he wasn't able to shake off Rukawa as much as Rukawa did when he was the one doing the tailing. Quickly, he shifted his stick and with a flip of a switch and the change in throttle, the white jet let out a blast of heat from the heat turbines as it began to fall back.

"Shit!" Rukawa gapsed as he watched in shock as Fujima backed towards him, before the underside of the Phantom crashed against the highest point of his plane. His breath was stuck in his throat as the impact jarred his body and his senses.

-----------------

"What happened?!" Hanamichi wondered excitedly, trying to peer at the two planes which has flown too far for them to see.

"I wish I knew," Hikoichi said, the bat on his head mirroring his anxiousness. "Wait a minute!" the short pilot exlaimed pointing to the sky, "Here they come!"

When the two planes became visible for them to see clearly, Hanamichi at once realised that something was wrong with the white F-16 which was flying unsteadily in front of Rukawa's grey T-4.

"Something's not right," Hanamichi breathed in surprise.

"What?!" Hikoichi demanded, trying to see what Hanamichi was able to see clearly with his trained eyes.

"Look!" the redhead pointed, "the landing gear is broken!"

True to his diagnosis, the white jet was shakily trying to land and when it did touch the runway, the left tires instantly broke and the plane came craching down, skidding over the runway with a dreadful sound of heavy metal grating over concrete before it came to a smoky stop where people came running to help.

Rukawa's 612 T-4 fighter plane landed smoothly on the runway and as soon as the aircraft stopped, the cockpit opened and the pilot stood up, craning his neck to see what has happened to the fallen Thunderbird.

As soon as the canopy cockpit was opened from the outside, Hanagata asked his friend in concern, "Are you still in one piece, Fujima?"

"Aa," groaned the pilot, clutching at his arm, "Rukawa's a better pilot than I am today."

"Shut up and don't move," Hanagata commanded, snapping off the seatbelt off of Fujima's form, "You're hurt."

As the first aid vehicle drove the wounded pilot away, Akagi groaned in trepidation, "What a mess..."

-----------------

"What happened, Captain Akagi?" demanded Colonel Yumiyoka as soon as the whole management team gathered together in General Anzai's office.

"It was a friendly dogfight that got out of hand, Colonel," replied the tall man, body stiff as a rod, "Lieutenant Fujima's plane crashed and his arm is now broken."

Colonel Yumiyoka sighed. "You continue to disappoint us, gentlemen. Now I understand how the Kanagawa TTS earned its reputation for failure."

"Yes, ma'am," commander Taoka automatically replied like a robot.

"General Anzai is striving to change that reputation but you keep on messing up," continued the female officer.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Do you want them to think that our pilots have no technique nor common-sense?"

"No, ma'am."

"They'd think that even with our first-class equipment, they's say our management is second-rate. Do you want that to happen?"

"No, ma'am!"

"How do we intend to rectify this situation then?"

The room went silent for a moment before Akagi spoke up, "Maybe we can replace Lieutenant Fujima with another pilot?"

"Are you serious?" asked Colonel Yumiyoka in amusement.

The door suddenly opened and in walked the Thunderbird pilots. There were no cuts or bruises on Fujima where they can see but the stark white sling around the pilot's shoulder cradling his left arm was plain to them that he could not be able to continue flying anytime soon.

"I agree with the captain," Fujima suddenly spoke before he saluted to the portly man sitting quietly at the desk, "I'm sorry for the intrusion General but the Captain may have a point."

"Go on," the general allowed, waving for Fujima to continue.

"I received a rude awakening at how skillful the Airbats really are and I have no problem in having one of them take my place in the airshow," the pilot said.

"We have to contact your headquarters to receive permission-" began Colonel Yumiyoka.

"I already did," Fujima cut in, "They have agreed to my proposal and the Thunderbirds will be flying in the airshow as planned."

-----------------

A few minutes later, the Airbats team sat down in the common room where Akagi and Taoka debriefed them on the situation.

"So who'll take Lieutenant Fujima's place in the airshow?" Sendoh asked in interest as he twiddled with a pen in his hand.

"I think Rukawa will do just well," Akagi suggested.

The fox-eyed pilot unhesitatingly refused, "I fly for the Kanagawa TTS."

"Souka..." murmured Akagi before he turned to Sendoh, "Sendoh?"

"Gomen nasai," the spiky-haired pilot shook his head, "I'm Rukawa's partner. If I replace Fujima, then you'll have to find someone who can replace me."

"Oh yeah..." sighed the captain before he turned to Mitsui, "How about you, Mitsui?"

"Sorry," the scarred-face pilot replied, massaging his left shoulder, "I sprained by shoulder three days ago. I don't think I'll be able to control any planes for at least a week or so and that won't be enough time for me to practice."

Akagi frowned at the luck - or lack, thereof. Then, when he made a motion of not including anyone else in his selection, Hikoichi jumped out of his seat and began waving his arm furiously in the air, "Oh! Me! Me! Me!"

"Who could be the best one to replace Lieutenant Fujima?" wondered Akagi out loud.

"Me! Me! Me!" Hikoichi continued relentlessly.

"There aren't any other pilots in this team..."

"And Captain Akagi is supervising the show..."

"Me! Me! I'm a pilot! I'm a pilot!" cried Hikoichi excitedly.

Sargeant Mitsui pulled the young pilot back down on his seat and patted him on the back, "Sorry, Hikoichi. But we need another pilot who is good."

Hikoichi scowled, "Hidoi wa!"

"Wait a minute!" Mitsui exclaimed, turning towards the oldest officer in the room, "I know who's a pilot... Commander Taoka!"

"What?!" sputtered the commander in aghast, "I haven't flown in five years!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, here we go! I'm going to turn in a springroll," said the pilot to his passanger who was trying very hard to keep breathing.

"Ugh-" Commander Taoka managed before his stomach did a flip-flop by the motion of the aircraft which twisted in the air. If the team hadn't played with his pride as a pilot, he never would've agreed to this idea.

Back at the runway, Akagi watched the grey jet execute a loop in the air, accompanied by Mitsui and Hanamichi who stood beside him.

"A Dual CDF-16," said the redheaded mechanic, putting his hands down which was shielding the sunlight away from his eyes, "Did you get it at 14th Fighter division at the Misawa base?"

"Hai," Akagi nodded, "You need to repaint it in the Thunderbirds colours, Sakuragi."

"Yes sir!" nodded Hanamichi, "But how did you swing that?"

Akagi gave a rueful look and turned towards Mitsui for the answer.

The scarred-face man gave the redhead a wicked grin. "People at the Misawa base made an unfortunate wager."

Sakuragi sweatdropped. Mentally, he made a note to himself never to gamble against the first lieutenant if he could help it.

"It's up to the commander now," huffed Akagi, seeing the lone jet do a twist of a springroll in the air.

Mitsui chuckled, "Aa. Let's just sit back and see some of that pilot pride he was bragging about last night."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can do it commander! Just one more to go!" he heard Akagi through the communicator. It has been a gruelling week for him, being prepped up and prepared by both the Thunderbirds and the Airbats with mental and physical practice.

Yosh! One more to go, he told himself before he realised what that one formation would be, Oh no! it's the hardest one!

As agreed upon in the performance discussion between the pilots and the supervision team, he joined the other Thunderbirds in a circle before they swooped down, falling in altitude at such neckbreaking speed that had him panicking before he realised what he was doing. A flash of red light blurred across his eyes and he quickly pulled his plane up, cursing at himself for his cowardice.

"Damn it!" Taoka swore, "I can't do it!"

"You can do it commander," urged Akagi.

"I can't! It's too difficult!" protested Taoka, before a calm voice came through the communicator.

"You can do it commander," Fujima said, "I have faith in you. Try again and tell yourself you can do it."

"I... I... Alright," sighed Taoka wearily, "I'll try again."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The five planes swooped down the sky as their coloured smoke made a trail in the air and just a few seconds from impact, the jets suddenly lifted, awing the spectators with their spectacular display of aerial skill.

"They did it!" the announcer exclaimed, "And that was Thunderbirds Acrobatic Display Team from Shoyo finishing with a breathtaking canopy!"

"He did it!" whooped Hikoichi excitedly turning towards Sendoh and Rukawa who were standing proud with their orange pilot uniform, holding their helmet in their arms.

"Not bad for an old-timer," agreed Sendoh.

Rukawa shrugged but the taller pilot fancied that he could see a small measure of respect forming inside his partner's fox-eyes towards their commander.

"In a few minutes we will have a chance to see First Lieutenant Fujima Kenji, leader of the Thunderbirds very soon as he talks to the media! There is Lieutenant Fujima's plane now!"

After the Airbats heard what the announcer said, they looked at each other in surprise. Hikoichi's eyes went wide, "Uh-oh... They were expecting the lietenant, weren't they?"

Sendoh looked anxious and amused at the same time, "How will the commander explain that to the press?"

"I bet that oyajii's gonna croak..." cackled Hanamichi, who was standing beside Mitsui.

"You up for that bet?" grinned the scarred-face pilot.

The redhead suddenly looked uncertain, "Ano.... forget.. I said that..."

When the cockpit to the painted CDF-16 opened, the pilot was too far away to see from the spectactors viewpoint but what the Airbat's sharp eyes saw made them double up in laughter. There, in the cockpit was Taoka, pretending to be Fujima with his middle-aged face whitened with powder and his black hair coloured and combed to be like Fujima's own hairstyle.

"AHAHAHAHHH!!" laughed Hanamichi, clutching at his stomach, "Is that the old man?!!"

"Keep it down, Hanamichi," gasped Sendoh, trying very hard to keep own his laughter in check. Hikoichi was already rolling on the ground giggling while Rukawa gave an amused snort before his attention was riveted to the jeep approaching Taoka's plane.

-----------------

"Time for the switch, commander," Akagi said from behind the wheel as he tried not to laugh at Taoka's get-up.

"About time," grumbled the pilot.

From behind the seats, Fujima lifted the tarpaulin which covered him and grinned, "Thank you for doing this commander. Even to the extent of dressing up like that."

"It was not my idea," scowled the Taoka, "I didn't know the press would be interviewing you right after the show."

"Neither did we so that's why the general ordered you to be done up like the lieutenant," Akagi said, allowing himself a small smirk.

"If you don't mind my saying so, you look younger than your age like that," commented Fujima, smiling in merriment.

"You think so?"

-----------------

"Doumo arigato gozaimasu, minna-san, for coming to the festivities today. A lot of things have happened during our time here and I have made new friends in the sky where we have no unit boundaries. I'm proud of the commradiere that we built up here and we'll always carry these memories of flying with the Airbats of the Kanagawa TTS with us. Thank you again."

Akagi backed up the jeep from where Fujima was standing with the reporters and said lowly to the hidden pilot beneath the tarp, "It's over."

"Good," Taoka complained under his breath, "The powder is beginning to itch."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in the day, the Airbats stood at the runway, watching the Thunderbirds depart for their own base. Fujima walked up to Rukawa and held out his hand, "Thank you for a great time, Sargeant Rukawa. I won't forget our little contest in the sky."

"Neither will I," Rukawa replied, giving Fujima's hand a shake.

"Maybe next time we can do it at your side of the sky," joked Sendoh when Fujima turned towards him.

"Sendoh," Akagi warned, "Don't tempt me to hit you."

"Eheheh..." Sendoh sweated.

Fujima laughed. "I'll look forward to it. Ja ne," the lieutenant said as he gave them a salute. The Airbats responded in kind and they watched as the green-eyed pilot went on his jet with his other team-members before they took off into the air and disappeared into the blue sky.

"Sendoh! Rukawa! Look at this!" Hanamichi yelled running up to the group with a small electronic notebook in his hand.

"What is it, Hanamichi?" Sendoh asked in curiosity as soon as the mechanic stopped in front of them, the redhead's eyes shining in excitement.

"I've been studying the Thunderbird's F-16s and I made plans for acrobatic flights that would work with our T-4s," Hanamichi told them proudly.

"Really?" blinked the spiky-haired pilot while he and Rukawa peered at the plans the redhead has typed in front of him. "Sugoi!"

"That was why you kept going to look at the F-16s," said Mitsui in understanding.

"Of course!" The redhead grinned. "I couldn't create a plan similiar to theirs until I understood the difference between the two planes. Let's talk about the details in the conference room."

"Sure!" Sendoh smiled, placing his palm against Hanamichi's back to walk with him.

Rukawa, not to be out-done, walked at the other side of the redhead so close that their arms brushed everytime they moved.

"This sounds interesting," said Mitsui, walking to where the trio were headed.

Hikoichi ran after them, "Hey, wait for me! I wanna see the plans too!"

"Y'know," coughed commander Taoka when he and Akagi were alone, "I was pretty good out there. Lieutenant Fujima is an exceptional pilot and I took his reign as easily as a fish to the water. True, I had some problems but its clear that I have shown myself at a higher class than you. Yup, this pilot still has it. I remember the time-"

"Uh, I think I better join the team to see how the plans are going. It doesn't hurt to make sure," said Akagi quickly before he swiftly made his way to the conference room building.

"Wait! Akagi!" yelled Commander Taoka running after the captain, "Everyone saw how great I was!"

And so another adventure has gone by for the Kanagawa TTS Airbats. Their pride and skill as pilots were tested but with their will they held fast. New bonds were forged, new friends made and new knowledge was acquired -

"I was great I tell you! Taoka lives on!"

- And an unlikely hero saved the day.

**~The End**

Back to The Velvet Room


End file.
